


Singular Purpose

by Ashkaztra



Series: Bloodborne [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Wraith Feeding, the Ancients did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Ashkaztra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient-inflicted medical vampirism is making John's life complicated. </p>
<p>Todd helps him prioritize. </p>
<p>(AKA shameless vampire!John on Wraith smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singular Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle Prompt Stack - 
> 
> And of course this prompt works really well for this series, so I wrote some more vampire!John.

"I killed someone today." 

Stepping aside to let John in, Todd tilted his head to the side. It was clear he failed to see what the problem was. 

John scowled at him and flopped himself gracelessly onto Todd's nest-like bed. "We were on a mission," he explained. "They just barely begun to let me out on missions again, you know, and we went on a routine mission to Arka Vis. But we ran into a bunch of angry smugglers and they had Genii weapons, and one of them managed to capture McKay. He was going to shoot him." It had been a clusterfuck all around, and the smugglers had only managed to get the upper hand because they knew the territory. 

"I killed him," he said, and stared down at his boots. They still had the mud from Arka Vis on them. It had been raining. "I ripped his throat open with my teeth and killed him."

Todd was watching him with that expression he got whenever something didn't make sense to him, a kind of distant look. "Are your team-mates alright?" He asked, finally, clearly trying for an reply that made sense to him. 

Nodding, John sighed. "Yeah," he said. "They're fine. Don't think they want to talk to me right now, though."

"Why not?" Todd asked, and there was genuine confusion in his voice. "You kept them safe, did you not?" 

"Yeah, by ripping out a man's throat with my teeth. Humans tend to frown on these things, you know." He didn't bother getting frustrated. This wasn't something Todd would ever understand, he suspected, and he hadn't come down there for understanding anyway. He'd come down there because Todd wouldn't judge him for it, either. 

He scowled again, leaning back to look up at the ceiling. There were amber light nodes hanging from thin black tendrils all over the place, at various heights. It looked somehow fundamentally creepy, because of the organic nature of the technology, but the effect was neat. 

"I'm not supposed to let the instincts take over, you know," he muttered. "That's why I take enough meds to knock out an elephant." 

The bed shifted as Todd sat down next to him, legs tucked up underneath himself. "What is an elephant?" He asked, head tilted in that way Wraith did when they were curious. 

Of course that was what he'd grab onto. It made sense, he supposed. There was no way he'd ever understand John's feelings about killing, but an elephant was a concrete thing that could be explained easily. 

"Big Earth herbivore," he said, turning his head to look at Todd. "They have big ears and a trunk, and massive tusks, and they've got thick skin and a lot of body mass so they're hard to knock out." 

"I see," Todd said, and folded his hands in his lap. 

At least the elephant was easy to explain. 

He sighed again and sat up so he could face Todd properly. "I hate this," he muttered bitterly. "Every time I think I'm getting better, it explodes in my face." 

"Normally, you would have shot the smuggler to save McKay," Todd told him, watching his reactions. "He would still be dead. Your instinct would still be to kill to save your hive-kin. Only the method is different."

"Yeah, well, it matters, alright?" John rubbed at his eyes. There was still blood under his nails, he realised. He could smell it when his hands came that close to his nose. "I know it won't make sense to you, but the difference is kind of important."

It wasn't something he could explain well. Even if Todd hadn't been a Wraith, a creature with a very different concept of right and wrong, it was hard to find the words to explain why killing someone with a gun and with his teeth was two very different things, even if the outcome was the same. 

One was human, he supposed, and the other wasn't, but it wasn't that easy because there were humans who killed other humans by beating them to a pulp. It was important, but he couldn't even explain it to himself. He had no chance of explaining it to Todd. 

Not that he even cared to try. 

"I didn't come to argue semantics with you, anyway," he said, looking over at the Wraith. The softer light of the amber nodes suited him, making the sharp angles of his face look more natural, more alive. 

"I assumed as much," Todd agreed, smiling at him. "Can I get you anything to drink?" 

The way he said "anything" made it clear that it was more on offer than just coffee and tea. 

Just the thought of ingesting anything after having drained a man dry made John's throat close up, and he shook his head, unable to get the words out. 

"I see," Todd murmured, and leaned in, running his hand gently through John's hair. 

Despite being used to Todd's casual touches, John was still amazed at how tactile the Wraith was. It wasn't something he'd have expected from him, that odd habit of just touching for the sake of touch, but it was something he'd grown quite fond of, once he got over the initial surprise. It seemed pretty stupid to protest, anyway, considering that it was far from the most intimate thing they'd gotten up to.

It was a different thing entirely, though, Todd cradling the back of his head in one large hand, thumb rubbing circles on John's neck. Intimacy during sex was unavoidable, but this was something else. Something more. 

Normally, that'd frighten him, considering what Todd was, but with what John had become, they were well matched. 

He smiled, meeting Todd's eyes, and leaned in to kiss him. 

It was still a challenge, kissing someone whose teeth were that sharp, a challenge that was largely one-sided. John's canines were equally sharp, but the rest of his teeth hadn't changed. It made their kisses feel dangerous, even if the actual danger was minuscule, considering how fast they both healed. It was nice, though, kissing Todd. The Wraith wasn't that much taller than John was, but it was enough to make a difference, make it feel different. 

He'd had male lovers before, but they hadn't been that much taller. Most of them hadn't been the kissing type, either, just interested in a quick fuck where they could. Being military, there was no room for anything resembling a relationship with another man. 

If they were going to discharge John now, though, it'd be for the whole vampire thing before it was for getting involved with another man. In fact, his weird bond with Todd was probably more of a benefit for Atlantis than anything. 

Not that that had any effect on why they'd ended up like that. 

That had been gravity more than anything else, pulled towards each other in a singularity of inevitability. The vampire thing had just made it happen faster. 

Pulling away, John nipped at Todd's jaw with his fangs, sharp enough to break skin. 

The Wraith gave a low, feral growl of approval, his fingers still tangled in John's hair. 

"I'm not hungry," John murmured, leaning in so he could tug gently at Todd's earring with his teeth. "I bet you are, though." 

A bet with absolutely no consequence. Todd was always hungry. Wraith hungered in a very different way than John did. His hunger was not unlike human hunger, it was just stronger. But once he had fed, it took a while before he was hungry again, and he could stave it off through many small meals instead of one big. Wraith hunger, though, was consuming, ever-present, even directly after a feeding. It receded a bit, became less intense, but it was always there, a part of the Wraith. 

It was something John had never understood until he'd seen it, their minds connecting during feeding. Even so, it was second hand knowledge, and he'd never feel it himself. 

The way Todd looked at him, though, sharp and eager, the hunger evident in his eyes even if his expression betrayed nothing, sent shivers down his spine. It was hard to say whether they were good or bad shivers. 

A bit of both, perhaps. Even if he knew the feeding could no longer damage him, it still felt dangerous. Dangerous and incredibly intimate. 

There was a reason why an offer like that, from either of them, was much more than just an offer of sustenance. 

Chuckling, John undressed, kicking his dirty shoes off first, followed by his pants, and then the rest of his outfit. Too many incidents where feeding left them struggling to undress had taught him to be prepared. 

He leaned back into the soft nest-bed and watched as Todd did the same, his skin almost glittering in the light from the hanging nodes. Watching Todd move was always a pleasure, the Wraith moved with such purposeful grace, like the apex predator he was. Beautiful was not a word John would use for Wraith, nor was handsome. They had their own appeal, but it didn't follow human aesthetics. 

Striking, though ... Striking was an excellent word for Todd. Striking and sexy as hell, once you got past the alienness of Wraith features. 

When it came to men, John had always joked that his type was tall, dark and dangerous, and while Todd was only dark in nature, he was definitely tall and dangerous. Two out of three wasn't bad. 

The bed's construction was strange, like a net suspended over a hole, and it moved oddly when Todd rejoined him, causing John to roll towards him as the bed dipped under the Wraith's heavier weight. 

"Where do you want me?" John asked, looking up at him. Like that, sitting above him with eyes gleaming in the light, Todd looked more inhuman than normally, and the sight went straight to John's groin, pooling there like hot molasses. 

"You are good where you are," Todd told him, voice dropped into that near-purring thing he did. "I will be the one moving." 

He did, too, lying down next to John, stroking across his skin as he did. His touches lingered, teased, and it was obvious he knew exactly what he was was doing, raking long nails lightly across John's nipples to send little sparks of pleasure through his system. 

Ending up half next to John, half on top of him, his leg between John's, pressing lightly against John's half-hard cock, Todd let his hand come to rest in the middle of John's chest, watching John's face for reactions.

John had to wonder when he'd stopped feeling even a spark of fear at the sight of Todd's hand on his chest like that, when it had stopped bringing back terrible memories. All it left him with now was anticipation.

Meeting Todd's eyes, he nodded, letting his head fall back as the initial wave of pain coursed through him. It hurt still, even if it wasn't damaging, but it was less agonizing than it had been before. The pain was sharper, but it was faster, a rush of pain and then something far more complicated, a mixture of feelings that couldn't be boiled down to one single response. 

The initial pain almost felt good in the process, leaving him sensitized and open for everything else.

Mostly, it felt intimate, in a completely different way than sex. It felt like Todd was reaching into his chest and touching his soul, holding it in his hand as he drank of John's excess lifeforce. 

He felt Todd like that, not as the flesh and blood creature but as an entity, like he presumed other Wraith did, felt the entirety of his being.

The pain of the feeding was nothing considering the way it made them feel like one being, if only for a moment. 

It almost hurt worse when Todd pulled his hand away, though the sudden loss was soothed by the fact that he leaned in and kissed John hard, rolling over so he was covering John completely. 

Making a small groan of pleasure, John arched up into the kiss, trying desperately for some friction against his cock. He didn't quite manage; while Todd was as hard as he was, the angle made it hard to get as close as he wanted. 

Chuckling, Todd nipped at John's lower lip, only narrowly avoiding drawing blood. "You are always so wonderfully eager," he murmured, softly, trailing kisses along John's jaw and down his neck. As he did, he pushed a bottle into John's hand, purring softly as he ran his fingers across John's chest again. 

It was hard to say what he was more fascinated by, the nipples or the chest hair. Both were traits completely absent from the Wraith's own smooth chest, where only tattoos broke up the surface. 

Turning his head so he could bite at Todd's skin, leaving bruises that faded immediately into pale, smooth skin, John uncorked the bottle and dipped his fingers in. 

He loved the smell of the oil, like pine resin and wet earth, and something almost smoky beneath it all. It was a scent that was forever connected to Todd in his mind, and one that he was almost conditioned to respond to. 

The oil was slick, too, without being too slick, and didn't dry up easily. It was easy to work it into himself, getting nice and slippery. He didn't need much preparation, not really, but he liked the feeling of slick fingers inside him, even when it was his own, so he tended to linger a bit longer than he had to. 

Once he felt ready, he poured more oil into his hand, coating Todd's cock liberally. Again, he probably used more of the oil than he had to, but Todd was rather well endowed, so it wasn't as though it wasn't a good idea. Besides, Wraith skin slicked up so well, and the smoky resin scent filled the air, lingering everywhere. 

Apparently deciding he'd had enough, Todd grabbed both of John's hands and pulled them up above his head, using a hand to pin the wrists to the bed. 

John made a pleased moan. He liked it when Todd restrained him. It wasn't that he couldn't break free if he wanted to; he most definitely could, but being pinned and restrained like that made him feel wanted, feel desirable. It felt like he was being claimed, and he was almost embarrassed at how much that turned him on.

Without the use of his arms, John had no other option than to wrap his legs around Todd's waist as the Wraith pushed into him, setting a hard, steady pace. 

Groaning in pleasure, John lifted his hips up against every thrust, taking Todd as deep as he could get him. He loved the feeling of Todd inside him, loved the way he could feel every strange ridge and fold that made Wraith anatomy different than human. His condition was a mess, but the fact that he could keep up with Todd was a nice touch.

Wraith stamina was impressive, and John loved that he could take full advantage of that. 

Most humans wouldn't be able to keep that relentless pace throughout the act, but Todd never flagged, even as his skin was glistening with effort. John clung to him, arching up to meet every move he did.

Whether it was their comparative stamina or the almost tangible connection they had, John reached his climax only seconds before Todd did, biting down on Todd's shoulder as he came. He wasn't hungry still, but the taste of blood in his mouth no longer made him nauseous. 

Todd returned the favour moments later, reaching his own climax and biting John's neck hard enough to draw blood.

The sharp little surge of pain only made the aftershock of John's orgasm better. 

He'd never been much for the post-coital snuggling before, but it was different with Todd. The Wraith's presence never felt like a separate entity, like an intrusion into his personal space. He simply felt like he belonged there. 

Besides, Todd curled around him as he pulled out, releasing his wrists and wrapping his arms around John's waist, his face pressed against John's neck as he purred loudly. There was something ridiculously comforting about it. 

One day, he was going to sit down and actually conceptualize his relationship with Todd. He owed it to both of them to sort through it all, to figure out what was genuine, what was some strange sense of obligation, and what was simply because neither of them had a better option.

When Todd curled around him like that, though, it didn't seem so important. Smiling to himself, he turned slightly, so he was facing Todd, and reached up to twine a hand into his hair. 

He could hear Todd's heartbeat, still faster than normal from exertion, could hear his steady, rich purr. 

With Todd's presence filling his mind, the hunger had gone silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Todd's hanging lights are inspired by this building: http://www.grieghallen.no/files/innholdsbilder/pressebilder/gheksteriornatt.jpg
> 
> Wraith are terrible moral support.


End file.
